Usually, hair straighteners consist of two arms that are connected together with the aid of a hinge which makes it possible to open and close said arms, and of at least one heating element disposed on the arms. During operations of styling a lock of hair, said lock is introduced between the two arms in the open position and then the two arms are closed manually over the lock of hair. The lock of hair is then subjected to the heat output by the heating element, until the two arms are opened and the lock of hair is removed.
Application WO 2009/078046 describes a hairstyling appliance comprising two arms that are connected together so as to allow the appliance to be opened and closed, at least one heating member and at least one seat for accommodating a hair treatment device, the hair treatment device allowing a haircare product to be dispensed during operation. The hair treatment device is composed of a support material impregnated with a haircare product and suitable for a single use.
WO 2009/015027 and US 2009/0025247 disclose a hair-straightening device that makes it possible to apply a haircare product by contact with the hair. The haircare product to be applied is contained in a removable refill for the application thereof. The removable refill comprises a reservoir containing the haircare product in a gelled form, and orifices for dispensing and applying the product, said orifices being made directly through a wall of the reservoir. The refill is introduced into a housing disposed on one of the two arms of the hair straightener, by sliding along the axis of the arm over which it extends.
FR 2 999 884 discloses a hair-straightening device that enables steam to be sprayed on the hair.
Application WO 2013/045331 discloses an applicator for applying a care substance to the hair, comprising a refill of care substance held in a housing of the applicator. The cartridge comprises a porous support saturated with the care substance.
Application WO 2013/090896 relates to an appliance for treating the hair, in particular a hairstyling appliance, comprising a treatment agent support, in particular a saturated porous material, to be applied to the hair or the skin. The support is fixed to an accessory, which is itself mounted in a removable manner on a hair treatment appliance. The support is T-shaped, allowing it to be mounted in a complementary groove in the accessory.
Patent application EP 2 397 045 relates to a hair-straightening device comprising a removable accessory having an absorbent material supplied with liquid by a reservoir.
There is a need to further improve devices for applying a haircare product such that the user can easily refill the device with haircare product and/or change the haircare product to be applied.